User talk:Kanpo1
RE:Certificate Hi! Thanks so much for this certificate Kanpo1!! That's so thoughtful. :) ✓ Kyfur (talk) 10:54, June 3, 2014 (UTC) RE:Good news Hi Kanpo, That's cool :) I hope you'll have some great time living in the US. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:05, June 4, 2014 (UTC) RE: Good news Awesome! I like pie, it's so fly!Dashie12345 15:02, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Epilogue Click here to see the Epilogue of The Rainbow Puffle's Revenge! I hope you like it! By the way, I got your message, good luck and have fun! ��Blue Triceratops Puffles!�� 00:15, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Hey ! Its me Cool Pixels and today is the day, the day when Pixel Awards is Over and you have now received the Participating Award and Also Give me feedback about the awards as a comment in the Blog Post. And also Don't forget to Congratulate all the winners! [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 10:50, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Bootybroccolii got hacked! You know the user, Bootybroccolii? They got hacked! The hacker changed their username to "Tattooed Elk"! We need to catch the hacker and try to help Bootybroccolii be Bootybroccolii again! Stacy S. Snowballs (talk) 20:44, June 5, 2014 (UTC)Stacy S. Snowballs RE: Bootybroccolii got hacked Actually, you're kind of a popular user. But I wasn't picking by popular users, just the people I saw around this Wiki. The reason it seems like they changed their own username is because the hacker changed it using their account. The hacker isn't doing anything. Once they posted "HACKED" but then either they deleted it or someone else deleted it or something. Stacy S. Snowballs (talk) 07:29, June 6, 2014 (UTC) RE:Stamps Hi Kanpo1. I'm sure your (and everyone's) stamps will be restored later. And my username is Kyfur. :) ✓ Kyfur (talk) 11:44, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Good Friend Award Thank you for being a good friend, your prize is lightning- You type in KanpoLightning.jpg with the file and the other stuff. ��Blue Triceratops Puffles!�� 00:48, June 7, 2014 (UTC) RE:Award Hi Kanpo, Thank you for the award :) I really appreciate it! Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:29, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the Awards! Thank you! Do you want to go on chat with me? You don't have to, but it's pretty fun. ��Blue Triceratops Puffles!�� 13:31, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Re:Award Thank you very much for the award :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Score;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| For; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Your; ]] 09:39, June 9, 2014 (UTC) RE:Edits Hi Kanpo, While vandalism should be reverted/undone, not all rollback actions are for vandalism. An edit may also be reverted if it's one of a series of useless edits (while at least one of them will be undone with a summary), or if, for instance, that edit included the same changes as another edit on that page that has recently been reverted/undone, on which case a summary may not necessarily be needed. So basically, reverting an edit of yours doesn't necessarily mean that your edit is against the rules or will hurt your chances of being given some user privileges soon- it can sometimes be a quick undo the last edits by a given user. Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:53, June 10, 2014 (UTC) :P.S. congratulations for making your 1,000th edit! Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:53, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Re: Certificate Hey there Kanpo. Thanks for the certificate! :) P.S. RED PUFFLES RULE! [[User:Phineas99cp|'Come with' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| me to ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| the ]] June 10, 2014 RE:vandal? Hi Kanpo, Thank you for undoing these edits. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:26, June 14, 2014 (UTC) finally finally i learned to customs if you want customs you can mail me Hamto (talk) 09:25, June 15, 2014 (UTC) new award DO you want a new award in your hall of flame come to my user page and play my quiz and leave message and earn it. Hamto (talk) 13:49, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Award thx for taking part in my quiz i will add more questions and update the award soon but till then congrats Hamto (talk) 13:02, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Ok Ik u made font he only make blog. Choose Your Team!! -Redidy 09:30, June 23, 2014 (UTC) logo ready http://prntscr.com/3w0f5m. Hamto (talk) 14:33, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Ta Da!!! . DjCadence ThePenguin (talk) 13:57, July 2, 2014 (UTC)DjCadence ThePenguin Contest Wanna Join? the contest! Then click the link. Redidy Penguin (talk) 11:43, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Photo Done getting a photo for the contest?. Redidy Penguin (talk) 05:16, July 26, 2014 (UTC) CPW User Games Template Hello Kanpo1, i have made your template for the CPW User Games, the code for the template is below and you can add it to your userpage (Unknown's My Name Robbing's My Game 11:14, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Subject Here Hi. I want the template. ��Let's go to �� 21:26, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hello there, i want your template. --~ GlitchPokemon ♥ the beautiful penguin (Talk) 21:27, August 6, 2014 (UTC) CPW User Games Reminder 1 Hello Kanpo1 You have yet to suggest your takeover idea in Round 2 of The CPW User Games, if you don't suggest it in time, you will be eliminated! Good Luck! Hurry! There isn't much time left. (Unknown's My Name Robbing's My Game 12:09, August 13, 2014 (UTC) i need your help Hi there, the drama was started on http://mlp-protest.wikia.com/wiki/Ifellfromgel And, some MLP Lovers attacked us for their opinions! Thanks, GLITCHPOKEMON Aka Darkbones190 MLP Protest Wiki What happened to MLP Protest Wiki? Did you close it? CUZ I AM TITANIUM!!!!!! 16:43, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Logo For Sonic Takeover Have u finished the logo for my Sonic The Hedgehog Takeover yet? (Unknown's My Name Robbing's My Game 13:04, August 27, 2014 (UTC) LEVEL 2 YOU ARE ON THE LEVEL TWO OF BEN 10 QUIZ START HERE http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hamto/Ben_10_Quiz_898. [[User:hamto|'torror;' ]] [[User talk:hamto| of; ]] [[User Blog: hamto| The; ]] 06:56, October 25, 2014 (UTC) the game cost.png dragon.png dragonegg.png boss.png dragons.png players.png skeleton.png zolf.png zombie.png Classified I.D (talk) 15:53, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Happy (late) New Year 2015! Hey . Happy (late) New Year 2015! Here's a collage of all the users and characters from CP, CP Wiki, and the CP Spanish Wiki. Try to find yourself! If you do not find yourself, then I seriously apologise since *It was full *Perhaps you didn't have a custom penguin of your penguin Either way, I highly appreciate for a wonderful 2014 and a bright new year 2015. [[User:Phineas99cp|'Time' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| to ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| rock ]] February 22, 2015 Are You Still Here? Are you still here? It doesn't seem so based on your contributions. :( ��Let's go to �� 15:12, April 20, 2017 (UTC)